Attaching or joining two components is a common process in many industries. For example, in the automotive industry, various components, such as panels, may need to be joined in order to form a vehicle. There are numerous methods for joining two or more components, such as mechanical fasteners, adhesives, or welding/brazing. Each type of joint may have advantages and disadvantages. For example, adhesives are generally good for reducing stress concentrations, but may have low peel performance. Mechanical fasteners/fixings may provide improved peel resistance compared to adhesives, but are discrete.